bean_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayne
Rayne is a Friend of Bee's. She is obbsessed with pineapples, and loves wering glasses. She also has a soft spot for fashion(no wonder she is so fashionable...).Rayne met Noah and Willow on a rainy day; they had gone to the beach and been caught in the rain, and as they were walking to leave they saw her skating alongside the boardwalk. She offered her umbrella to keep them dry and suggested they go to a coffee shop to wait out the rain. After hanging out--where she showed off how her rainbow bracelet--Noah said that she and Willow had found a new member of the Hairdorables. She thinks the universe brought them all together for a reason. She also believes that if she looks close enough that she can see how everything is connected and "we're all just particles bouncing off each other"; she does not believe in coincidences. She shows interest and fascination in space travel, and believes--like Neila--in other sentient beings in the universe. Rayne owns a surfboard and can surf. Rayne loves rollerblading, spending time near the beach or the park (anywhere she might be able to see a rainbow), and rainbows; rainbows are her "everything." Making things is her second love after rainbows; she likes to make rainbow recipes and crafts, such as pancakes and friendship bracelets. Rayne is known for a go-with-the-flow attitude and has a talent for finding beauty in everything. She spends a lot of time outdoors enjoying nature and loves to meet new people. Her key character traits are Nature lover, Chill, and Good listener,Rayne is a talented chef, specifically baking and candymaking, and comes up with her own recipes and ideas. She is skilled enough to bake different treats en masse. She states her love of making treats is second only to her love of making special treats for others. [1] Like Kali she can't sing well. Rayne met the others backstage at a middle school talent show at Sunset Heights. When Harmony was having trouble singing and lost her voice (partially from stage fright and stress), she came up, asked what was wrong, and offered her a new creation of the LaLa Pop--a lollipop that's a mix of honey, lemon, and eucalyptus that's good for the throat. It both helped Harmony's voice return and calmed her nerves. Harmony won first place and Rayne was invited to join the Hairdorables. She has a major sweet tooth, is super inventive, and loves creating new treats to share with her friends. She's energetic and easily excited, which makes her the life of the party. Her key character traits are Sweet, Inventive, and Energetic. Rayne is the tech/STEM girl of the group. She knows how to code programs, robots, and websites, and does the codework for the channel. She also does other multiple tech focus, like audio/visuals. She created the vlog editing app for the channel and several other apps, including customizable filters for the camera. Rayne is a poor singer, saying she can't even carry a tune's bags. She also tells pun-based jokes. Rayne and Noah met when Rayne having accidentally e-mailed her beta code to Noah, impressed Noah anyways with what she had done. She has a apple-shaped virtual assistant named Issac that she talks code through, but sometimes she accidentally triggers it to do what she doesn't want it to. She has a passion for learning, especially when it comes to science and tech and is a self-starter who is not afraid to take risks. She loves to teach as much as she loves to learn and often finds herself helping her friends figure out their new gadgets. Her key character traits are Whiz kid, Fast learner, and Risk-taker.